Home To You
by ShyRomantic
Summary: The day started off like any other day. Any other day in someone else's life maybe. Charlie knows something is wrong but she can't figure out what it is. Bass feels strange but can't pin point the reason. Aaron knows what's going on and is afraid to say, will the others figure it out before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovlies! I have something new for you! I hope you'll like it as much as I'm hoping you will! read on and I'll see you at the bottom as always!**

Charlie woke with a start, the first thing she noticed was lying on a soft surface, she didn't know why but it felt strange to her. Brushing off the weird feeling she stretched out while sinking into the mattress.

Rolling over she looked at the clock on her nightstand and sighed, nine-forty-five she had to get her ass out of bed, she already missed her first class, no point missing another. Dragging herself out of bed and making herself into a presentable human being took less time they she thought it would, it was ten fifteen and she was good to go, she'd grab food on her way and hope this class would be easy this morning.

She thumped into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Morning Charlie." She spun to locate the voice.

"What?" Danny asked pulling a spoon full of fruit loops to his mouth. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Charlie stood stairing at her brother bottle in hand, she knew there was something off about this, something that wasn't supposed to be. "Hi Danny." She moved around the counter so she was standing next to him, reaching out a hand she gently poked him. Yup, real.

Danny swatted at her hand and gave her a weird look. "What is your damage? Your being weird."

Charlie shook her head and turned away. "Nothing, I just have this weird feeling, like something is missing." She uncapped her bottle and chugged a few gulps down in an attempt to feel better. "I gotta go, I'm going to be late for my next class."

Danny waved at her as she left. "Don't forget Dad is doing BBQ for dinner, he wants you home for six!" He shouted after her.

Charlie nodded absently to herself as she closed the door, hopping down the few steps she went to her car and unlocked it, settling herself into the driver seat she turned the engine on and pulled away with a frown on her face. "What the hell is going on?" She muttered to herself. "I've gotta get it together."

* * *

><p>Danny was standing in the window watching his sister leave when Ben entered the room. "Did everything go as planned?" He asked moving next to his son.<p>

"I'm not sure. I believe she knows something isn't as it should be." Danny replied looking up at his father. "We need watch her closer, we can't have this falling apart before it had begun."

"I agree, hopefully the others have transitioned better." Ben said folding his hands behind his back. "Sebastian was also proving to be a difficult subject from what I understand."

Danny stepped away from the window into the living room, he took a seat on the couch. "I will gather reports on Rachel, Miles and Aaron as soon as possible. I feel Aaron might also be a problem, we've already used this on him he may not be as receptive as before. Priscilla as we know has a weak mind, she has not been a problem thus far." Danny explained.

Ben watched the people walking the streets outside. "We need this to work, controlling a few has been no problem, but we've never tested this on such a large scale, if this fails there is no hope for them."

* * *

><p>Bass woke with a start, he hit his head as he sat up abruptly. "Son-of-a-bitch." Bass said rubbing his head roughly.<p>

"That's what you get for falling asleep in the kids room." Came a laughing voice.

Wincing Bass tumbled out of the bunk bed and looked around frowning, looking up he saw Shelley standing in the doorway a little girl on her hip. "What happened?" He asked standing up brushing himself off.

"Abby begged for a story last night and you feel asleep half way through." She explained moving the child to the other side smiling. "I figured it was better to let you sleep there then try and drag you into our room."

Bass looked closer at the room, he was standing in what was clearly a child's room, a red bunk bed sat up against one wall blankets hung from the rungs on the top bunk making was he supposed was a fort. Toys littered the floor and hand painted animals and letters adorned the cheerful yellow walls.

Shelley gave him a weird look. "You ok?"

Rubbing a hand over his face he looked at his wife. "Sorry guess I'm tired, what time is it?" He asked leaning in to give her a kiss.

"It's nine forty-five why?" She asked lifting a hand to his face.

"I've got somewhere to be that's all, I promised Miles I would help him move, I've gotta go." He moved passed her out the door and down the hall. What was going on? why did he feel so weird?

He grabbed his coat and left the apartment. "Get it together Monroe." He said to himself as he made his way to his truck. Pulling out of the drive he didn't notice Shelley standing in the childs room watching him leave.

* * *

><p>"We need to watch him." The girl in Shelley's arms said. "He knows."<p>

"He doesn't know. It will be fine." She said looking down at her.

"All the same, he needs to be watched."

* * *

><p>Miles rolled over in his tiny bed and came in contact with a warm body. "Morning." He mumbled as he pulled the body closer.<p>

"Morning." Came the warm voice. "Moving day, you ready?"

Miles looked up into Nora's smiling face and propped himself up on one elbow. "I dunno... seems like a big commitment moving in with someone." He smirked.

Nora smacked his arm playfully. "Should have thought about that a month ago." Miles responded by pulling her closer and snuggling his face into her shoulder. "Come on it's almost ten Bass is supposed to be here any minute."

"I don't care." Miles whined. "He can wait."

Nora laughed and pushed him off of her. "Get up, I'm going to go shower, you better be ready when I get out." She said slipping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Miles watched her naked form walk from the room and he flopped into the bed as she left, a smile on his face and a content sigh leaving his lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

Nora's head popped back into the room. "You got lucky cause I put up with you, now get up." She disappeared again as Miles laughed and rolled out of bed.

"Today is gonna be a good day." He said stretching and getting dressed.

Rachel woke to the sounds of someone walking around her room, cracking her eyes open she saw her mother flinging the curtains open.

"Rachel, you need to get up." Charlotte Porter said standing next to her daughters bed hands on her hips. "The day has started without you and you're going to be late if you don't get up."

"Late? Late for what?" Rachel asked sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"You have that presentation for the government thing today, that's why you're here remember?"

Rachel lept out of bed. "Crap, I totally forgot!" She scrambled around the room gathering her clothes together. "Dad said I could borrow his car right?" She asked pulling a shirt over her head.

Charlotte laughed and stopped her daughters whirlwind movements. "Honey stop, your shirts on backwards." Charlotte tugged the shirt back over her daughters head. "You already set out an outfit, it's over there on the chair, relax you have two hours before the presentation, go take a shower and I've got your breakfast downstairs."

Rachel huffed and sat on the bed. "Why did you say I was going to be late then?" She asked looking at her mothers laughing face.

"Because you fall for it every time and it's funny." Charlotte sat next to her daughter. "You don't come home often so I have to bug you when I can." She was rewarded with an eye roll and a sigh.

"I'll try to bring the kids next time." Rachel said smiling at her mother.

"That would be nice. Now scoot, go get ready." She pushed her daughter off the bed and watched her shuffle into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>So far her subject was coming along nicely, she would report as soon as she'd heard from the others.<p>

* * *

><p>Aaron's eyes snapped open the moment the sun hit his face, sitting up he looked around the room and his gut settled with dread, he knew this place he knew this feeling and he knew he was screwed.<p>

"Priscilla?" He called tentatively.

"Sorry , has taken the children out for the day, she asked that I make sure you were ready for your meetings today." Came a distinctly familiar and british voice through the door.

"Uh, yah, okay. I'll be out in a minute just need to get dressed." Aaron said shaking.

This wasn't good, he wasn't prepared to hunt down Miles and Rachel again, he barely made it out the first time he didn't think he could do it again. He couldn't have everyone look at him like he was crazy when he told them it wasn't real.

He hastily dressed himself and made his way to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes meeting him at the corner. He tried to remind himself that this wasn't real, he also had to remind himself to play along with this or he could be in a lot of trouble.

"Priscilla make these?" He asked the blonde woman sitting at the counter.

"Yes." Maggie said not looking up from her computer. "She said they were blueberry."

Aaron's heart nearly stopped when he saw Maggie, he didn't want blow it though so he played it cool when he saw her sitting in his kitchen.

"Thanks." Aaron said stiffly.

" we have a meeting in just over an hour, would you like to go over the outline before hand?" she asked finally looking at him and smiling.

"Uh, yah. That would be nice." Aaron sat on the stool next to her and listened to her outline the meeting for the day and tried not to stare at her.

This was going to be tricky.

**So? So? So? what do you think? I have this one scene playing over and over in my head and I've gottta figure out how to get there so this story will be as much an adventure for you as it is for me! (and our players in the story obviously) **

**Review as always and show some love! I live for love :) **


	2. Chapter two

**Heylo my Lovlies! Chapter 2! I hope you'll like it! This story is shaping out to only be about 9 or 10 Chapters so we'll hopefully enjoy this journey together! :)**

Charlie was sitting in class trying her damn best to pay attention, but other things kept pulling her mind away from the lecture happening fifteen feet from her. eventually she gave up trying and laid her head down on her desk. failing to her tiredness she closed her eyes and dozed off to the soothing sounds of her professor.

_'Charlie, just put the gun down.' She glanced at the man beside her, he was all curly blonde hair and pleading blue eyes. There was something in his voice, the look in his eyes that made her lower her arm and have her heart skip slightly faster then normal._

_Suddenly she was standing in what looked like a school gym loud bangs ringing in the air around her, shouting and screaming joining the chaos that wouldn't seem to cease, her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. Looking to her left the blue eyed blonde man was watching her, and her heart jumped to her throat._

Charlie jolted awake, she almost fell out of her chair as she sat up breathing hard. "What the hell." she whispered to herself. The dreams she had felt so real, like they were memories not dreams, but they couldn't be real she'd never held a gun in her life, and she'd never seen the blue eyed man before. Glancing around the room to see if anyone had noticed her spaz-out she was relieved that no one was staring at her or whispering anything. looking towards the clock above the door she caught a glimpse of a tall man with blonde curls and her heart lurched into her throat. Charlie grabbed her bag and book and rushed from the room after the blonde haired man.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Hey wait up!" She ran afer the man her backpack bouncing awkwardly against her.

The man stopped and turned to her giving her a strange look, the eye's looking back at her were brown and not blue and her heart dropped. It wasn't the man from her dream, she didn't know why she thought it would be. "Sorry." She mumbled stepping back from him. "You look like someone else, sorry." She mumbled again, turning she hurried down the hall and rounded a corner, throwing herself against the wall she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "Something is not right." She whispered to herself. "I need to find that blue eyed guy." She whispered again.

She decided she was done with her school day and left campus behind, throwing her stuff on the back seat she hopped into her car and sat for a moment thinking about everything that had just happened. She wanted to go home and talk to her brother about the weirdness that was happening, but she felt there was something off about him even being there. She didn't know what it was but she felt this whole situation was wrong.

Maybe she should call Miles and see what he thinks. No, shit she can't call him, he's moving today, crap. Charlie slammed her hand down on the steering wheel, she'd never felt so alone and lost in such a long time, she didn't know what to do. "Fuck it." She said pulling the car out of it's spot. "I'm going to go help Miles move." With that she left the school and went to Miles' old apartment.

The meetings Aaron had to attend were always mind numbingly boring, sometimes he hated being the smartest person in the room. He had to listen to people dumb things down for the less... intelligent people who attended the meetings and it drove him up the wall. He couldn't care less about the shit they were talking about today, what he wanted to do was go home and gather his shit so he could get out of here.

He had no idea where to start, He knew he wasn't the only one in this dream world this time. He knew that he needed to get everyone out but he needed to find them first and he had no clue where they would be this time, it wasn't like Charlie was just going to appear like before.

"Listen, I trust you guys, so I'm going to have to call it a day, I a have a few things I have to take care of today so I leave this meeting in the capable hands of Ms. Foster." Aaron explained as he slowly got up and gathered his things.

"But-" One of the board members started.

"Nope, gotta go, sorry." Aaron exited the room and dashed down the hall. "Welp, gotta find Charlie and hope for the best." He said sprinting past his office into the elevator. He leaned against the wall breathing hard, not from the sprinting he'd gotten pretty used to that over the last two years, he was absolutely terrified, he knew if the nano figured out he knew what was going on he'd be screwed and having them tailing you was not something he wanted to experience again.

He sat in his car hands on the wheel staring out the window. "God damnit!" He shouted at himself. "How the hell am I supposed to find them?!" He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He knew nothing about them pre-blackout, let alone what they would be doing at this age if the power was still back on.

Facebook. He knew this whole place was just one big dream sequence but maybe Charlie had a facebook, he could track her down that way... maybe...

He decided he needed to find somewhere a little more secluded, he didn't know who was watching him. Maggie was clearly not here to help him so he needed to get as far from her as possible, even if it broke his heart to leave her behind again. He drove about two hours outside town and pulled off to the side of the road before he pulled out his laptop and phone and started searching. He tried googling her first, he didn't know why but he felt it was something he should try.

Her facebook page was the first thing that came up in a stroke of luck, and in his luck was was still using Charlie and not Charlotte. He browsed her profile hoping to come up lucky again and find her address or phone number. He didn't find either of these things but she had apparently checked into one particular coffee shop a bunch of times so he went there to wait and see if she showed up there.

Aaron was going to sit here all day if he had to, he wasn't going to leave until he could see Charlie again, the not knowing what was happening to them was killing him.

Charlie sat on a swing shuffling her feet trying to decide what she was going to to. Normally she would talk to her dad about what was bothering her, but she couldn't escape the feeling that maybe this one wasn't for him. Her next move was to talk to Miles but she was so on the fence about whether or not she should bother him when he was moving.

Her choice was made for her how ever when her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling it out she looked at the light up screen and smiled. Miles Matheson with a picture of her and him making silly faces covered in what looked like cake blinked up at her, she ran a finger across the screen and answered cheerfully.

"Hey Miles!" Charlie smiled despite herself, he was the closest thing she had to a best friend these days.

Miles laughed on the other end. "Hey kid. What are you up to?"

"Nothing right now, I'm sitting in a park enjoying this beautiful day." She swung her legs out in front of herself.

"In a park when you could be helping your dear old uncle move all of his heavy furniture?" Miles feigned hurt. "Wait aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Personal day." Charlie said chuckling. "And your not old, you need to stop saying that."

"What ever you say kid, but these old bones say otherwise." Miles sounded weary but happy. "How about you come hang out with us, Nora says she wants to see you, and I need a beer run."

"Really Miles, it's barely noon." Charlie said quietly judging.

Miles sighs sadly. "Pleeeease? Your dear uncle would love you eternally if you got him some beer."

Charlie laughed and agreed. "Alright, alright. I'll get your beer, I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sounds fantastic!" She could hear the smile through the phone, she got directions to the new apartment and set on her way to the liquor store.

Her problem was solved, she didn't need to worry about bothering Miles now, he asked her to come to him and that was exactly what she was going to do, and if she got a chance to talk about what was bothering her then all the better.

**Let me know what you think :) See you in a bit with more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovlies! Read on and I'll chat at the bottom!**

Bass and Miles sat on the balcony enjoying the breeze and a break when Miles' phone buzzed. "Hey kid." He answers. "Where you at?" Miles gets up and leans over the railing and waves. "Yah I'll buzz you up." He hung up his phone and smiled at Bass. "Charlie's here, I'll be right back." Bass watched his friend disappear through the billowing white curtain, then back out at the city.

He heard the muffled talking between Miles and who he assumed was Charlie, The curtain whipped open and Miles stood smiling as Charlie's head popped through he space under his raised arm. Charlie's smile dropped as she stood up smashing her head on the bottom of Miles' arm.

Bass looked back her wide eyed and stunned. Miles looked between them confused.

"Bass?" Charlie asked stepping through the sliding door.

Bass stood up and faced her, reaching out her touched her shoulder lightly. "Charlie..." He said softly.

"Wait, what? you guys know each other?" Miles asked rubbing his arm confused.

"No..." Charlie said frowning, never taking her eyes off the blue eyed man in front of her.

"Charlotte..." Bass said slowly, as if testing the name on his tongue.

Charlie started back eyes wide as she looked up at him. "Monroe!" She said breathing hard.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and say each others names over and over?" Miles asked confused and slightly uncomfortable.

"I remember!" She reached out and grabbed at Bass' shirt ignoring Miles. A flood of memories assaulted her as she looked between Miles and Bass. "What the hell is going on..." She asked raising a hand to her forehead while the other was still locked firmly in Bass' shirt.

Bass' eyes also widened in surprise at Charlies intensity. "Remember what?" He asked holding Charlie's hand to his chest.

"You, Miles, everything. This isn't right, we're not supposed to be here." She said looking up at him again.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked stepping closer.

"The last time I saw you, you were coming out of the barn after having a fight with mom." She said looking at Miles. "And the last time I saw you..." She blinked at Bass. "You were across the field, we were going to go hunting and there was this bright flash and next thing I know I'm waking up in a bed..." Charlie trailed off as she lifted her hands to her mouth covering it.

"What? Charlie what's wrong?" Bass asked turning her towards him again.

Charlie's eyes filled with tears. "Danny, he was sitting in the kitchen..."

Miles looked at her confused. "So?"

She turned back to her uncle, her shoulder brushing Bass' chest as she wobbled. "He's dead, come on Miles you have to remember that, you were there." She was desperate for him to remember. "Monroe's men killed him, we watched it happen."

Bass looked at Charlie stunned. "My men? What?"

Charlie pulled up her sleeve to reveal the burn mark on her wrist, at first she just stared at unmarred skin confused, but the M mark soon appeared causing Miles and Bass to lean in in stunned silence.

Bass looked at it for a moment before his own mind was flooded with memories. "Oh god..." He said stepping away from Charlie and leaning against the railing.

"What?" Charlie asked reaching out a hand to him.

"Shelley... She's here to, she died giving birth to our daughter, who just happens to be here as well." Bass rubbed his hand over his face in grief. "Why are they here."

Miles looked between them confused, they were talking in complete riddles to him, he had no other memories other then being here with Nora. "What is wrong with you two, have you both gone insane?"

"Miles you have to remember, come on." Charlie urged. "We've been together for almost two years, I came to you when my dad died and Danny was taken, we spent the better part of a year tracking him down and getting him back, he died the day after we got him." Charlie thought explaining all this would jog his memory but he just gave her a blank look.

Bass chimed in. "We ran a militia together for ten years Miles, you ran our training."

"Why the hell would we be running a militia?" Miles asked looking even more confused.

"Because." Charlie said softly. "The power has been out for fifteen years, you wanted to keep people safe, and that was the only way you could think of to do it."

Miles stepped back to lean against the building. "I don't get what you guys are talking about, the power clearly isn't out." He said gesturing to the city bellow them.

Neither got a chance to reply as Nora's head appeared through the curtains. "Hey guys." Nora said smiling. "What's going on?" She stepped through the door and looked from face to face.

"Nothing." Charlie said smiling weakly at her, the pain she felt at seeing her friend was almost as hard as knowing that her brother was sitting at home and none of it was real. "Just getting to know Bass here." She said gesturing to said man.

Bass looked down at her and smiled. "Charlie is a fresh of breath air." Bass laughed. "Compared to Miles that is." He winked at Nora gestured his hands towards the doorway. "Shall we continue this move thing? since you know... that's kind of the entire reason we are here."

The three of them didn't get a chance to get away from Nora again for two more hours, during that time how ever Miles kept shooting Bass and Charlie skeptical looks when Nora wasn't paying attention.

"Look." Miles whispered as they waited for Nora to pull the truck around. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but what ever prank your playing on me it needs to stop." He said giving them both a hard look.

"Miles I swear, we're not playing a joke on you." Charlie pleaded. "We need you to remember, if you don't you might get stuck here, and I'm not leaving here without you." She said fiercely.

"I'm not leaving without you either." Bass said crossing his arms.

"Fine." Miles huffed, "you won't leave without me, but I'm not leaving Nora behind either, and don't think I haven't noticed that neither of you has mentioned her."

Charlie looked up at Bass with a worried expression, how do they tell him that Nora was dead, that she wasn't waiting for him on the other side. "Miles..." Bass said looking away from Charlie. "She... she can't come with us, not this time." He said gently.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked angrily.

Nora pulled up in the truck and hopped out. "You guys ready for another round?" She asked smiling at the trio in front of her, her smile faltered as she saw Miles' angry face. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Miles said abruptly. "Can I just meet you at the new place?" He asked stepping up to her. "I'm going to get us some lunch, you go and relax." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll come with you." Charlie said piping up.

"Me to." Bass said stepping up behind Charlie.

Miles turned and glared at them both. "How 'bout I go get us some drinks then meet you back at the apartment." Nora offered.

"Sounds perfect." Miles said softening at her smile. "Come on." He said turning to Charlie and Bass, who followed him to his car. "Now." He said calmly once they were out of Nora's earshot. "Want to explain to me what the fuck you mean that Nora can't come with us to where ever the hell you think we're supposed to go?" He eyed Charlie through the rear view mirror, who in return fidgeted in her seat.

"Miles, it seems like this is something done by the Nano... and if that's the case they're using people who we love and have died as a means to keep us here, they know we wouldn't want to leave them." Bass explained sadly. "Shelley and our daughter died two years after the blackout, Danny was killed by gunfire almost a year ago." He gestured to Charlie. "They were both people who meant the world to us, and..." He stopped almost unable to keep going.

"Nora... She was traveling with us and she was killed about a year ago... She's your distraction, your loved one." Charlie explained her voice wobbling with sadness.

Miles' knuckles turned white at the grip on the steering wheel as he pulled over to the side. "Well this is just spectacular." He said rubbing the heel of his hand into one eye.

"What?" Charlie asked leaning over the back of his seat. "Are you ok?"

"Yah... I'm fine, just a lovely flood of shitty memories..." He leaned his head forward on the steering wheel. "You're a jackass by the way." He said peering at Bass who just smirked at him.

"There is a pretty stellar coffee shop just a block or so from here from what my fake memories tell me, you interested in getting caffeinated?" Charlie asked leaning against the seats.

"Only if it comes irish." Miles said sitting up and smiling at his niece over his shoulder.

Bass laughed as Charlie sat back and smiled, they had a collective sigh of relief now that all the three of them had their own memories back. "Alright, coffee it is."

Aaron sat in the coffee shop waiting for any sign of Charlie, his growing pile of coffee cups and pastry bags were almost concerning but he'd been sitting here for hours already and it seemed like she wasn't going to show up.

He was wrong how ever, as a car pulled into the parking space in front of the shop and three so very familiar people got out, he watched at Bass leaned over the top of the car as he said something to Miles and Charlie laughed as she walked behind him, reaching out she subtly touched his back and he looked back at her smirking, she jerked her head towards the coffee shop while Miles and Bass slammed doors and walked into the shop.

Aaron was at a loss, did he get up and go talk to her? Would she even know who he was? If she didn't would she just think he was some freak who knew everything about her?

He got his answer as they walked in the door and Charlie looked around, her eyes fell on him and her smile slipped from her face as her eyes widened. "Aaron?"

**Soo... here's the down low on why this is taking so long for me to post anything as of recently. A couple weeks ago I had a situation with a man on bus that resulted in me having to call the police and its been non-stop calls from the cops and statements and just pure crazyness since then, I've been so wrapped up in my crappy situation that I haven't been able to do anything productive UGGH.**

**On top of that I preform at events as a cultural dancer and I've have a couple performances and lots of practices as of lately and with full time work on top of that its just been insanity in my world lol.**

**so as the chapters get written slowly all I think about is how wonderful you guys are and how much I love that this community exists because every comment, PM, and conversation I have with any of you make everything a little less bleak :) so from the bottom of my heart know that you guys are the most amazing people ever.**

**Also! My phone has completely shit out on me and that's how I get my update e-mails on your guy's stories so if you post I really want to read them, but I can't access my e-mail to know they've been posted, so if you feel so inclined send me a PM here and I'll be able to read them :) I check this site daily.**

**anyways long note short, you guys are awesome, I wanna read your stories ad I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


End file.
